pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Acting Like a Pretty Cure
Summary Elizabeth, Josie, Akeno and Glorysia's Pokemon were making the "Winter of the Skies" movie because they participate the Home Movie Day at Hau'oli City. When Longeon, Olympeon and Whippie, as Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous to help Shelby, Canoodle, Shinx and Sugar as Mepple, Mipple, Pollun (Porun) and Lulun to rescue the Princess Windy from the evil Dark King (Maharajah plays) in the Dokotsu Zone. Transcript Elizabeth, Josie, Akeno and Glorysia's Pokemon were trying to dress up as characters, Skylinda was trying to make the clapperboard to saying action and cut. Skylinda: Is anyone ready? All: Yeah! Honshiro and Nagiblack were also playing. They weren't Mega Evolved to complete the effect, but they still looked like them. Dragonet: Hey! We're supposed to be acting like you! Nagiblack stuck out her black tongue. Sugar: Mommy, I'm Mepeey! Dragonet: Mommy knows. You're pink. She spelled "Mega Evolve" with her wand and pushed the word over to the two Pokémon to allow Nagiblack and Honshiro to Mega Evolve while Elizabeth was doing her homework. Honshiro: A Normal and Light Type, I'm Mega Honshiro! Nagiblack: A Normal and Light Type, I'm Mega Nagiblack! Sapleaf was sunbathing by the sun. Dragonet and Yaypeace used Light Pulse at him, but he just absorbed it like it was nothing. Yaypeace: Oh, come on! As Sapleaf was sunbathing in the sunlight, it began to glow light blue. Elizabeth ran over and shook him, not wanting him to be in agony for the rest of his life, stopping the evolution process. Elizabeth: You can sunbathe for ''20 ''minutes max. Skylinda: Hmm, guys? We must directing the new movie because we're participated the festival called Home Movie Day. So, let's continue. Meanwhile, Sugar and Shinx were pretending to be Mipple and Mepple. Sapleaf was pretending to be Lulun. Skylinda: Alright, action! Dragonet: Mepple and Mipple sitting in a tree, K-I... Skylinda: CUT!!!! Whippie: Shut up! Shinx: I am not in love with Mipple! Dragonet: Um, what now- Skylinda: Dragonet! HOW DARE YOU TO DOING SCRIPTS BY YOURSELF?! Dragonet is faurasted by Skylinda's words, she trying to making the normal scripts one more times. Longeon: Honshiro, why aren't you going out of control without Elizabeth to control you when you're Mega Evolved? Dragonet: Trust her. She can control herself. But when ''I'm ''in my Battle Bond form, I can't control myself and will go berserk without Elizabeth to keep me under control. Lavender: Same with me. Akeno used her Key Stone to mega evolve her Kujolight. Kujolight: I'm Shiny Luminous! Dragonet: According to the Pokedex, Kujolight were born from the life force of a similar-looking Pokemon that is now extinct. Kestin: Guys, no time to waste. We have to showing and finishing the movie at the festival after we completed our own movie. All: Okay. ... Kestin: What's the scene, Skylinda? Kestin (who was played as Coco) and Shelby (played as Natts) asking Skylinda the scene. Skylinda: The Scene: Windy is kidnapped by Evil King. Action! Windy: Please, save me! Nagiblack and Honshiro! Kujolight noticed another Kujolight who belonged to Elizabeth. She was Shiny, having blue fur and green hair. In her Mega Form, she had deep magenta hair and pale yellow fur. Honshiro: Emissary of li.... Maharajah: I will not be defeated by four wimpy humanoids! Shiny Kujolight: Both of us have the type advantage against each other. So it's both a win-win and lose-lose. Maharajah: *Cackles* Light may shroud darkness, but darkness also shrouds light! Prepare for the ultimate defeat! Nagiblack used Light Pulse, but Maharajah used Dark Pulse at the same time. Both attacks canceled each other out. Maharajah: Useless! Windy: It's not working! He then stole their fake "smile pacts," knocking them onto the ground and causing them to revert back to normal, pretending to be hurt. Their brightly colored hair, fur "skirts," and Light-type powers (if they had them) were gone. Akeno's Kujolight: Our transformations! Spedo and Applin (who were playing as Candy and Pop) ran over to them. Orchid: We can't transform! We're powerless! Dragonet: Maharajah will destroy the world. I may be a Dark type, but Ninja Dragonets aren't evil. Skylinda: Dragonet, he's is acting as the dark king, no need to say it. Honshiro: I have no light powers at all without Mega Evolving. How will we defeat him? She used High Jump Kick, but missed, hurting herself. Maharajah: Pathetic, powerless wimps. Maharajah used his dark powers to blasted all of the Pokémon back. Miyukijoy got up. So did Naokusa, Beautice, Sunnakane, and Yaypeace. Everyone: *screaming* Maharajah: I will not fall to 5 Pokémon who so badly imitate those 5 stupid girls! Dragonet spelled "MEGA EVOLVE" since this was a movie. The Pokémon Mega Evolved again, ready to stand their ground. Skylinda: And cut! Naokusa: I'm exhausted. All that Mega Evolving over and over again without Elizabeth. Dragonet: What's the next scene? Skylinda: Being a director, I can't get over it when you spelled by your wand again. However, we should at least Photoshop them to be Mega Evolved in the movie instead since they're pretty exhausted. Miyukijoy: I love having bright pink hair and light blasts, but I can't stay like that forever. Neptune: (appears at nowhere) Whooooooo want's a pudding? Kujolight, Dragonet, and Nagiblack: I DO!!!!!!!!!! Skylinda: (facepalm) Well, it's break time... Orchid: The next scene after our break will be me, Saki, and Kurumarine fighting a Desertrian. Zurie: Mommy, what's a Desserteeytree? Dragonet: It's a monster that appears when your emotions suddenly change from your usual emotions. Skylinda: Break time ended! Now it's time to continue! All: YAY!!!!! Orchid, Saki, and Kurumarine had been edited in the movie to look like they were Mega Evolved. A Desertian was coming their way. Skylinda: Action! The Desertrian burst out laughing. Saki: What are you laughing at?! Neptune: I knew it! (flashbacks) Josie: What are you doing here, Glory? Glorysia: We'll give Statch a painting looks like a Desertrian, that's properly cool like that. Velma: Are you feeling alright, Statch? Statch: (giggling) That's tickles! (flashback ends) Desertrian: A Pokémon with ''two ''upper bodies and one set of legs?! Orchid: Excuse me, idiot. We're two Pokémon, not one. Kurumarine: My Heart Flower just wilted. Applin: That makes the Tree of Hearts weaken. Josie's Appletun: And the Desertian becomes stronger. Josie's Spedo: What'll we do? Sapleaf: Orchid, Saki, you're Fairy-types. You're strong against evil creatures. Kestin: Guys, get away from the movie place, Neptune is going to give you a pudding! Neptune pulled out Snack Pack Galarian Ponyta Magic flavored pudding cups that were pink and blue. Glorysia: Wow... Plutia: Here you go. Glorysia eating pudding peacefully but Dragonet ripped off the top and started crudely scooping the pudding into her mouth with her fin. However it's made a mess. Glorysia saw it and started laughing. Plutia comes and pat Dragonet's head. Plutia: Please remember, please do not get crudely when you eating a pudding. Elizabeth: Could you just a little less of a mess with the pudding? Dragonet: I'm a Pokémon! What do you expect?! Sugar: I want some!!!! Applin: Butter fingers! Sweetala used a wave of sparkles to turn Sugar's baby bottle cotton candy flavored and shut her up. Glorysia: (facepalms) Sweetala... Meanwhile, Virstimba used Sandstorm to make some peace and quiet for herself. Orchid, Saki, Kurumarine and Itusunshine were fighting against Desetrians. Applin was using Withdraw to defend itself from being attacked. Kurumarine: HYDRO PUMP!!! Appletun: Apple Acid!! Both Hydro Pump and Apple Acid blasted together, killing the Desertrian. But there were still more. Kurumarine: There's more! Saki: More?! Applin jumped in and blocked the attacks with Withdraw. The angrier they got, the more powerful the Desertrian would become. Appletun: Applin, the Tart Apple, use it! Applin grabbed the Tart Apple. Suddenly, he began to glow. Kurumarine and Dragonet: What the hell?! Appletun: Applin must be evolving! (Applin grew a bigger apple, as the glow dispersed, the apple cracked into parts and it spread out its wings and revealed a face, everyone was shocked in astonishment) Applin's evolved form: (puzzled) What? Dragonet: You evolved. Applin's evolved form: So? Josie: Rotom, analyze! Rotom: Flapple, the Apple Wing Pokemon, a Grass and Dragon type, and an evolved form of Applin. It flies on wings of apple skin and spits a powerful acid which is capable of dissolving anything. Major events *Elizabeth's Sapleaf almost evolves into Ignut, but Elizabeth stops the evolution process, and changes its mind about evolving by chosing not to after realizing the stupidity of sunbathing for too long. It is also illegal to let a Sapleaf evolve since they suffer. *Josie's Spedo gives Sapleaf an Everstone. *Elizabeth is revealed to own an Applin and a shiny Kujolight. *Akeno is revealed to own a Kujolight. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes